dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armorer
A character with the Armorer proficiency can make armor, as long as they have access to proper material and facilities. Constructing a suit of armor takes two weeks per point of AC below 10 (for example, a shield takes two weeks, and a suit of plate armor would take four months and two weeks). A suit of field plate or full plate also requires the presence of the intended wearer for at least one week, as these require precise fitting. At the end of the period, the proficiency check is made. A failure by 4 or less represents a flawed suit of armor whose AC is one less than normal. If the flawed armor is worn by a character hit by an attack roll of 19 or 20, the armor breaks, worsening AC by 4 and hampering the character's movement (the character moves at 1/2 speed and takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls). Removal of broken armor takes 1d4 rounds. The flaw is not easily detectable - only a creature with the Armorer proficiency can tell the difference, with detailed inspection. The Complete Fighter's Handbook An armorer can repair armor that has taken damage, and can also craft barding for animals. The raw materials for a suit of armor cost about half of what the finished suit of armor would sell for. A character with the Armorer proficiency knows enough blacksmithing to create metal armor (though not enough to create useful iron items), enough leatherworking to shape boiled leather into plates and underlayers (though not enough to make other leather items), and enough tailoring to make padded armor and armor padding (thought not enought to create a full garment). Workshop A workshop's setup cost covers the cost of basic tools necessary to craft armors. A functioning workshop requires the proficient character. and two full-time proficient apprentices. Another three apprentices could be hired to keep the workshop running 24 hours a day (8-hour shifts, with time for cleaning and repairs between them), but only three people can operate the workshop at one time. You can expand the workshop by paying 50% of the cost of the existing workshop for capacity for another 3 workers. For instance, a 200 gp smithy with a 300 gp hut would cost 250 gp to expand. The new 750 gp smithy would take another 375 gp to expand for an additional 3 workers. Each apprentice costs 2 gp per week to upkeep. Apprentices only work with overseers, which cost 15 gp per week and have an Armorer proficiency score of 12 or better (+15 gp/week for each point of proficiency above 12 - an overseer with an Armorer score of 16 thus costs 75 gp). Armor Crafting Table The below table summarizes the costs of creating any given piece of armor, and includes a modifier to the armorer's ability score based on the ease of crafting a particular kind of armor. Some discounts are applied to materials that are typically quite readily available Added Expenses Certain events might create additional expenses for an armorer. Bribery, theft, unclaimed crafts and unsold stock all may drain a shop's coffers. A PC armorer also may make armor at a steep discount for friends and allies. Crafting on the Road A horse can carry a tent and leatherworking supplies, ennabling the crafting of non-metal armors while travelling, but the time is increased by x4 due to the part-time nature of the crafts, and a character who crafts will take a penalty on Intelligence checks to notice danger afterwards, thanks to their tiredness. Repairing Armor If using the optional armor damage rules, an apprentice can repair armor for 1/100th of the armor's retail value for each Damage Pont repaired. Compare the cost with the 2 gp/week wage of an apprentice to see how long it takes to repair. Armorers typically charge 50% of the cost of repair when charging customers. Magical armor that has taken minor damage can also be repaired in this way. Skills & Powers CP 5, Initial Rating 5, Intelligence (Knowledge) / Strength (Muscle) No proficiency check is required to make most armor, but a check is required if the effort is rushed or if the materials are inadequate. The proficient character can also repair damaged armor with a check - if the check fails, the armor is ruined. Category:Proficiencies Category:2e Proficiency Category:Nonweapon Proficiency Category:Warrior Proficiency Category:Intelligence Proficiency